Dark Secrets: Infinite Winters
by himayamata
Summary: Wynter, who claims to be the one and only Snow Queen, started her hunt to kill other snow queens from other dimensions and the beloved Queen Elsa is in her hit list. Who will save Elsa from this Wynter? Does Elsa need someone to save her? Note: Alternate Worlds, Crossovers and violence ahead (Rated T to M) ENDED Sequel coming soon
1. Fragments

**AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 1: Fragments**

Her phone rang.

The pale blond woman woke up from her messy bed and answered it. "Hello?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Elsa here."

"Elsa! This is Anna! Where are you?" It was her sister and she sounds worried. "The concert's about to start!" Immediately, Elsa got up remembered her plans for the night. "Is your favorite boy band there?"

"The Southern Isles? YES!" Her sister screamed on the phone. "Hurry!"

"Alright! Alright… I'm changing. I'm changing See you there." Elsa went straight to her bathroom to wash her face. After that, she's awake. Thanks to the warm water. She had a quick shower and then dries up with her hair dryer. She dressed up for the concert and left her apartment. But then, she forgot something. "Oh, no. My gloves." She left it on the bed. Elsa doesn't want to make another scene like the time when her powers gone haywire.

She went back but before she could get in, a powerful blast of ice froze her apartment door. Elsa turned around and saw a tall and pale masked woman floating in mid-air. Her white dress illuminated the cold summer night. Her mask looked creepy and threatening.

"Who are you?" The frightened girl asked.

"I'm here for you." The masked woman said as she descents. The pavement immediately froze when her bare feet touched it. Elsa quickly knew who the woman is and she's in trouble.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm doing this to save everyone... including your loved ones."

"What do you mean?"

The woman stepped forward but then Elsa raised her hand and threatens the woman. "Stay away or I'll freeze you!" Elsa showed her power to the masked lady.

"Forgive me but you have to go so that your loved ones will live." With her quick reflexes, the woman grabbed Elsa by the neck and slowly freezing her. "Don't worry. They'll be okay without you."

Elsa can feel the woman's power going through her skin and through her nerves and veins. Before her body froze solid, she muttered one last word. "Anna."

When it's done, the woman shattered the girl's frozen body into pieces, dropping her clothes and stuff on the ground. Thousands of bits and pieces of ice scattered around the pavement. The pale woman picked up one of those.

A glowing piece of pure blue light.

She immediately kept it inside her sleeve. Then she felt a dark presence behind her. She immediately turned and saw a shadow man who witness what she did. She beat him to it. He asked, "How many people have you killed, Snow Queen?"

She did not answer. She knew her job is done and so she took the prize and disappear, leaving the shadow man behind.

"Curse you, Wynter." The shadow man said before he left the scene.

On the ground, Elsa's phone rang and rang until it turned to voice-mail. It was Anna. "Where are you now, Elsa? They are already here! Call me if you are nearby, okay, Elsa? Bye."

* * *

Elsewhere, the whole kingdom mourned the loss of their beloved princess, firstborn child of King Agdar and Queen Idun. The people of Arendelle buried the small casket of the baby princess. They have no body to bury, just some crystal fragments of the young Elsa.

The last moment they saw their beloved daughter was when a cloaked woman took their baby and killed her in front of them. They were horrified to see their Elsa shattered into pieces. After that, the cloaked woman took a small piece from the those fragments and escaped without a trace.

The queen weeped, barely hold down her tears. "Why? Why would they harm my beloved child?"

No one has the answer.

* * *

In another place and another time, the royal hunting party turned into a search party after Prince Elias went missing. His brother Prince Anton lead the party to search for his brother. It goes on for days until they found a crystal fragments in the middle of a sunny day. The knights investigated but soon they found out that the crystal fragments were the remains of their lost prince.

They found the Arendelle crest on one of those fragments.

Later, Prince Anton arrived at the scene after he heard the news. When he saw it with his own eyes, he was shocked to see his beloved brother shattered into millions. "Who? Who did this?"

One of the guards, who has encounter countless dark sorcery, said. "It is possible a witch did this. Those horrible creatures. They deserve to be burned."

The prince doesn't want that. He wanted to investigate more. "We can't blame the entire community for this. We must find one culprit."

"How, your highness?"

"Hunt all of them down but don't kill them. We are not killers here. We just want some answers." Prince Anton made a decision. "Now, go." The knights began to scatter around, moving everywhere to small villages and arrest dozens of witches in the land.

* * *

Now.

In the void, a spark of light appeared and a pale woman emerged carrying three twinkling tiny stars. She moves around and placed those three in a glassed tube and kept it on a crystal shelves full of glass tubes. Each one of them has three twinkling lights inside.

The pale woman said, "130,997 down."

Then she turned her eyes towards the last empty glass tube. "3 to go."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Other Hero

**AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 2: The Other Hero**

In New York City, the tower was under attack by the tall pale woman shrouded with mystery. She killed a lot of her friends along the way just to get to her. By her side, Captain Denmark escorted his teammate the Crystal Maiden to the exit. "Go, Elsa! I'll buy you some time to escape!"

"I will not leave you, Hans!" The super heroine said. "I don't want to leave a teammate behind."

"Come on, Elsa! Just go!" The brave man said as he prepared his cosmic saber for battle. He heard the remaining members of their team, fighting the mysterious tall woman whose strength can match a thousand men.

"I can handle her! She has the same powers that I have, Hans!" Elsa said.

"You are right." The villainess reached the two in time after finishing off the Abominable Snowman. "We are the same."

Hans stepped forward, shielding his teammate from the evil Snow Queen. "What do you want?"

The pale woman answered, "A piece of me." Quickly, she waved her hands and created a powerful blizzard that separated the two apart from each other. Both of the heroes were immediately knocked out.

Moments later, Hans woke up surrounded by ice fragments and snow. Then he saw the Snow Queen standing in front of him as she held on her hand a sparkling blue crystal.

"Where is Elsa? What have you done to her?" Hans grabbed his saber and faced the villain even though he has a broken ankle.

"She's in peace now." The Snow Queen turned her eye to the ice fragments on the floor. "Pieces, I mean."

Realizing what the villain did, Hans was enraged. "You witch! You will pay for this!"

"Oh, cut the drama. I did this to save everyone." The woman explained. "Her death and the _others'_ deaths will save us all from them. The three personified dooms."

Hans was confused after that. "What are you talking about?"

Snow Queen knew that it will be hard to explain, she replied. "No time to explain everything to you. I have to go."

"No! I won't let-." But the woman vanished from the flash of light. She and the blue crystal was gone. Hans later noticed the energy signature of the flash of light. "Interdimensional teleportation." He spoke to the tower's computer. "Sitron! Scan the facility of any interdimensional rifts."

The computer beeped and showed Hans that there were two rifts in the tower.

"Good. Drop a tracker inside those rifts. So, we can see where this winter witch came from."

The computer immediately responded, sending two drones to the rifts. Hans checked the cameras of the two drones and what he found was more horrible than he imagined. "Oh my god..." Through the eyes of his drones, he saw thousand images of the Snow Queen's victims and all of them are counterparts of his late teammate Elsa. He saw a version of her where she was a queen or a newborn princess, an undead or small pony, a monster or a normal city girl. Several male versions of Elsa also appeared and one of them has a relationship with a winter spirit named Jacqueline. All of those versions have the same thing.

A younger sibling.

A friend.

Has Royal blood.

And ice powers.

But then there's one version that caught his attention. An Elsa who married a man named Hans. A wonderful couple who lived a normal life on the countryside. This Elsa was a lost princess who lost her home kingdom in a great war and this Hans was a deserter because he hates going to war. Then these two people meet and started a family together. They had two lovely children. But they were later destroyed by the evil Snow Queen. Like she did to the others, she shattered this Elsa into pieces and took a piece from the mess. Hans' eyes started to cry. He tried to hold back his emotions. He knew it was too late to tell her what he felt. It was too late.

The most important thing to do right now is to stop the Snow Queen from killing other versions of Elsa. "Sitron. Give me the Snow Queen's travels. Where she went. Where she stop by. Anything."

The computer showed him the map of the great multiverse. There are 131,001 universes in the known multiverse and the Snow Queen went through 130,998 of them. That means she's going after the last two versions of Elsa in existence.

"Sitron. Identify these last two versions."

The computer gave him two images of the last two. One Elsa has dark hair and a reversed personality while the other has the same features but somehow knew what's going on. She appears to have an orange jewel with her. The question is which one will the Snow Queen take first.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Power

**AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 3: Power**

"Don't take this the wrong way, my dear. I'm here to save everyone. That means..." Wynter the Snow Queen told her next victim her reasons.

"Killing me in the process." The dark-haired snow queen said, knowing what's going to happen. Since she was a girl, she feels worthless in the world. Everyone will be fine without her. The dark Elsa asked the pale woman another question. "What are you planning to do once you gathered all of them?"

Wynter explained, "There's a war coming, my dear. A war that will end everything." she sat down on Elsa' throne, checking how comfortable it is. "Do you know about the Man of Death, by any chance?"

Elsa doesn't understanding what the woman said but she then made an answer. "No."

One question just changed the looks of the woman. Disappointed. Angry. Annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Then your world is doomed."

"Why did you say that?" Dark Elsa asked.

"It's a very long story. I don't think we have much time."

"Make time. I just want to know if my death has value. I just don't want to die for nothing."

Wynter understood the girl's pain. "Oh, it will be meaningful."

"Start from the beginning."

The pale woman stood up from the frozen throne and created snow figures to show the girl what's really going on. "In the beginning, a river started to flow in the great void. This river is Time. When Time was born, a whole universe was born."

"Wow. You really start at the beginning." Dark Elsa commented.

Wynter continued, "At the time when the universe was born, the creatures living in the great void called the Shadow People don't have any concerns with the river of time flowing in their domain. But after thousands and thousands of eons later, they realized that the river expanding, flooding their realm with pure light. And so, these creatures wanted to destroy the river by polluting it with their touch. Their touch created the first darkness in the universe: Fear. It destroys life, more destructive than Death. However, Fear was handled later on and so they plunged the universe with eternal darkness and they hoped that will destroy the river itself. Unfortunately, it did not work. The universe created countless stars that bring light and hope to the living. Knowing that doing the easy way won't work, the Shadow People were concerned that their entire realm will be filled out with the burning hot white light called Life."

Dark Elsa was a little confused of the story, she asked. "What's the purpose of all this? Are you serving these shadow folk?"

"No. I'm going to fight the three Shadows. They are doom personified. Picked by their people to do the impossible."

"Which is?"

"Destroy the light from the inside. The Man of Darkness. The Man of Death. And the last, the Man of Fear. These are the three that will destroy us all. That is why I need the light inside of you. I need all of my strength in the Multiverse to face these dark creatures alone. I promise you. I'll protect your world when you are gone."

"I get it." Dark Elsa said, accepting her fate.

"We must do this right now. These shadows are gathering the six."

"What _Six_?" Dark Elsa asked.

Unfortunately, she did get the answer when a voice spoke to the Snow Queen. "Well, that will be your greatest flaw, Snow Queen." A shadow spoke to her. Its darkness moved like water and formed itself into a slender body. This dark entity emerged and revealed itself to the two women of ice. "I always thought you are going to gather all of your counterparts to fight me. Fortunately, I was wrong." He grinned. "Going solo is a bad idea." on his hand, he brought a sparkling stone with intense crimson color. "Let's see how you are going to handle this." the shadow man surprisingly gobbled the stone and swallowed it. His shadow form began to change into blood red, turning him into a red entity.

Dark Elsa felt the atmosphere changing around them. The cold faded as heat came. It is so extreme that the ice in her throne room melted in seconds. "Who is that?"

The Snow Queen answered. "It's him! It's the Man of Death."

The crimson entity charged towards the two Snow Queens with a burning fist. Quickly, Wynter grabbed her counterpart away from the shadow's wrath. His punch totally destroyed half of the throne room. His fist was so powerful that it created a crater in which he tumbled down to it. "Argh! So much power."

"Thanks for saving me." Dark Elsa said to the Snow Queen.

However, Wynter still continues her goal. She grabbed the young girl's neck doing her dirty work. Dark Elsa tried to fight back but she began to suffocate as her throat turned to solid ice. "I still need that piece of you. A piece of my power."

Dark Elsa slowly losing consciousness as her body turned to blue ice.

"Forgive me, little one." Wynter apologizes sincerely as she shattered the young girl into pieces. The Snow Queen has obtained the second last fragment.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Vision

**Author's Note:** This takes place after the mysterious murderer killed Oliver the Omniscient from my other story Dark Secrets: Twelfth Brother.

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 4: The Vision**

Since that shocking night, when the world was struck by a light bomb of secrets, people immediately changed after knowing the darkest secrets in their lives. Friends turned into enemies. Fathers turned out to be uncles. Children turned out to be adopted. Especially, traitors turned out to be heroes.

That light struck the entire kingdom of Arendelle and the young queen Elsa was one of those who were affected. The light revealed to her a secret from the traitorous Prince Hans. She saw the reason why he plans to take over Arendelle and kill her and her sister Anna. Everything he did has a good reason for it. Elsa saw an image of Prince Hans sitting nervously in a room with his father and mother and his twelve brothers. The prince asked, "Do I have to do this? I mean, these girls are harmless."

"Harmless, you say?" His mother the Queen of the Southern Isle said. "Ha! That's what _they_ want us to think. Their parents tried to hide their's daughter's true nature. Her dangerous power."

"Which one?" Hans asked.

"The eldest. Elsa." His father said. "You must kill her."

"There has to be a reason. I killed a lot of people in battle but killing a royal maiden is not my speciality." Hans said. "I mean, if this was an Evil King situation, I can take him down right in front of his people. Or if it was an Evil Queen, I can put her head on a stake. I know it is too much but it is a good method to scare your enemies."

His father whispered to the queen. "Vlad the Impaler is a very bad influence for our son."

Then Hans continued, "But this one, she's not yet a queen and has never done anything wrong. She's pretty much isolate herself in her room for like three years."

"But Elsa is not an ordinary woman, Hans." His mother said. "You'll see if you meet her. Seduce her. She will tell you who she really is."

The prince seemed to be worried of the task that he's in. "What's the reason of this? Why kill her?"

His parents said, "An oracle foreseen a future of that Arendelle queen. She will bring destruction to our kingdom but not just our kingdom. All of the twelve kingdoms will be destroyed by this woman. She will start a cataclysm that the oracle called _The Infinite Winters_."

Now Hans tried to think of it. Arendelle is a small kingdom and the ruler is still inexperienced to lead. "That doesn't make any sense."

Then that vision disappeared and switched into a scene inside a ship where Hans was talking someone. "I'm not sure about this mission mother gave me."

A voice replied. "Don't worry about it. Everything is part of a big plan."

The prince asked, "So the oracle said was true. She will bring destruction to the twelve kingdoms."

"Yeah. Unless you change it."

"How?"

The voice explained. "Don't seduce her. Go after her sister Anna."

Prince Hans got confused. "And? Use her to get near the Queen?"

"Just do it. It will save your life. I guarantee it."

Then Hans asked, "Before you go, may I ask who you are? My fairy godfather?"

The voice laughed, "Fairy godfather don't exist, man. Just call me Oliver."

After the reveal, the vision disappeared from Elsa and immediately woke her up. Her sister Anna who was beside her was surprised to see her awake from her three-day sleep. "Elsa?" She heard her little sister. "Are you feeling okay?" Anna was worried since Elsa was struck by the Light. She placed her hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"I'm okay, Anna. Don't worry about me." Elsa assured her. "I just need some rest."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this. We have some bad news." Anna said.

"What's the news?"

"It's _him_. He's back."

Knowing what her sister meant, the queen gets up from her pillows and blankets and went out in her sleeping dress. "Elsa! Wear something... that is not like that! It's... alluring."

Then Elsa waved her hands and turned her sleeping dress into a beautiful cold blue dress. "Better?"

Anna commented, "You need a coat."

The sisters went to the great hall to see the persona non grata from the Southern Isle surrounded by the Arendelle soldiers. "Prince Hans." The queen said his name. However, she did not know that's a different Hans. It's Captain Denmark from the world of heroes. He has come to protect her. "What are you doing here, Hans? How did you get here?"

"Please, listen to me." Hans said. "I have come to save you. A tall pale woman is coming to kill you."

Then Elsa was surprised what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

Hans has no clue what happened to their world but he only knows that she is the last one existing. He put down his sword and bowed down before her. "This woman will come and she will surely kill you, my queen. I'm the only one who can stop her."

Elsa couldn't respond. She's thinking Hans can be a valuable asset. He looked like a man ready to die for her. Then Anna replied, "No. You are just crazy, Prince Hans. We will never ever trust you again."

"I am not that asshole prince you know who easily manipulated you with his charms." Hans replied sincerely, admitting his counterpart's evil deed However, Anna looked away ignoring his words. "Alright. You can lock me up but I just want you to keep Elsa safe. That is all." His words made Elsa wonder what made him change. Did the Southern Isle did something to him? She has no idea what the prince is trying to do. Is he going to manipulate her just like he did to Anna?

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked.

"Because... I couldn't save my mine." Hans answered.

The sisters were intrigued. The queen said, "Tell me everything that you know. No secrets. Don't leave any detail."

Hans cleared his throat to prepare his story, trying to make it simple for them to understand and also the people of Arendelle. "Do you people know about the theory of Alternate Worlds?" However, it is too complex.

The entire kingdom went silent for a few seconds thinking about the Prince's question. Elsa and Anna have no clue what he meant by that.

Hans sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Trust

**Author's Note:** Kai and Gerda are characters from the original Snow Queen fairy tale. This chapter will have some reference of that unique tale.

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 5: Trust**

The once-frozen castle of Arendelle has been destroyed and left to burn and crumble. It took a huge toll as two forces of nature clash against each other, creating a storm of fire and ice. On the warm and wet floor of the ruins, the Man of Death kneeled down to pickup the pieces of the young snow queen.

"Forgive me for... redecorating your place, my dear." He said to the frozen eye of Dark Elsa. "Your murderer escaped me once again. But do not worry. I'll find her and make sure she regrets killing you." The shadow entity looked at the piece very closely. He noticed it is still alive. "Can you hear me?"

The frozen eye blinked.

Now, the Man of Death has an idea what Wynter did to her counterparts. He saw her grabbed the frightened Elsa away from his attack, trying to keep her alive. If Wynter is here to kill her counterparts and steal their power, why not kill them instantly? Why freeze them and shatter their frozen bodies? After thinking all possible theories, he had one in mind. "Now,I understand. The fragments will be useless if you-"

"She's still the same, you know." A man appeared behind the dark entity with an orange gem on his hand.

"And who might you be?" The Man of Death asked.

"I'm Oliver. I thought the Shadow People knew all about me."

"Not all, mortal." The shadow man analyzed the person's appearance. "You seemed to be a naive one thinking that a dark creature like me can be understood by anyone."

The man Oliver laughed. "Oh. No. No. I'm here to give you a warning, shadow one." The mortal man made a glare. "I can destroy you right here right now with this little guy." He showed him the orange gem.

The Man of Death then asked. "Then what are you waiting for."

"But I just can't." The mortal man put back the gem in his pocket. "The future has already set. But I did some little changes."

"You are the Omniscient man. The Man of Knowledge. Why did you interrupt? I thought you only do was record and observe."

"I interrupt if something is going to destroy the things that I record and observe." Oliver sat down on the concrete steps of the castle. "Your brothers have done a lot of damage to all realities. The faceless one has wipe out five worlds but it is temporary. And then the other one managed to kill two leaving dozen homeless and stranded to a world that it not theirs. You are making _them_ angry, you know. This has to stop."

"No." The Man of Death retreated back to the shadows and disappeared.

Oliver watched the wall of shadow until it slowly vanished. He sighed and looked around. Oliver remembered what he saw from the future, a dark vision he tried to change. Three days from now, a world will arrive and turned the sky blood red. "This cannot be the end."

* * *

Returned to her world with wounds and bruises from the battle, Wynter was glad she made it. Her mask was a bit broken. She needs to replace it immediately. But what she was thinking about was she was defeated by the shadow. Her power is not enough. Even when she used Dark Elsa's fragment, the Man of Death is too powerful. The visions she saw from the mirror were right. "I should have run away... kept that fragment for later..."

Wynter just wasted a fragment's power. But that doesn't stop her. She needs the last piece of her collection. "Kai! Gerda! I need you!"

Her two loyal servants came to her aid. Seeing their queen badly hurt, they immediately took to her chambers to tend her wounds. The young woman Gerda prepared bandages for the queen, "You have encountered him again. How does he know you were there?"

"I have no idea." Wynter answered. "But he has a new trick up his sleeve and it is the dangerous and powerful."

The young man Kai asked, "How powerful?"

Wynter replied, "He destroyed two mountains with his fist. Only one blow, the mountains were gone."

Terrified by the monster's new power, Gerda still have hope that their queen can defeat the shadows. "I still believe you can defeat them. You have collected a lot of the fragments. You can save us all."

"Yes. But, I must go and get the last one." The Snow Queen gets up however, her body was badly hurt. She can't move for a while.

"No, my queen." Kai said. "You need to rest. We can finish your job."

"How can you take the fragment from her? You don't have my power."

Gerda said, "We just have to take her here in your castle. You can get her fragment here."

"Kidnap the queen of Arendelle. Can you guys pull it off?" Wynter wants to be sure.

"Certainly." Kai said.

* * *

After his long explanation and complex story, the sisters sent Hans out from the Queen's office and discuss about what they heard. Anna said, "So, can we trust him?"

Elsa has no answer to that question. She has some doubts.

"Oh, come on. Remember what he did to us. He tried to kill you and me. He tried to take over the kingdom. There is no way we are going to trust him."

"Let's... give him one chance." Elsa said. She remembered the visions. If he's right about this prophecy, that means the world will be better without her. She started to think that Hans will be the only one to stop her. End her suffering as a freak of nature. "Anna..."

"No. You are not... I won't let you!" Her sister knew what Elsa is about to say.

"Just listen to me, pretty please. If anything happens, I want you to take care of the kingdom when I'm gone."

"I won't let you go with Hans to this secret safe house of his." Anna exclaimed.

"If he's telling the truth about a powerful woman coming to kill me, that will endanger the entire kingdom. I don't want that to happen. This woman might hurt the people I care and also you Anna. She might kill you or worse." Elsa was very worried thinking about that. If that really happened, she will lose it and the prophecy that the oracle said will come true.

Anna disagrees with her sister. "No, Elsa. I will not allow you to come with him."

Elsa exclaimed, "I'm the queen of Arendelle! And I gave you an order!"

The princess was shocked to hear Elsa raise her voice like that. She has never seen her like that. Anna started to think that there's something troubling her sister's mind.

And then suddenly, their conversation ended with knock on a door. Elsa responded, "You may enter."

It was one of the Arendelle guards. "Your Highness, is there something wrong?"

Anna looked away from her sister and remained silent. Elsa answered to the concerned guard, "Everything's fine. I just made a decision. That is all." The young queen asked his sister kindly. "Anna, will you please..."

Quickly without any hesitation, Anna walked out the office and left no words of _goodbye_ or _good luck_ to her sister.

As the princess left, the guard turned to the queen. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

Elsa smiled to him. "No. Not at all. It's just a _simple_ family argument."

* * *

At that night, outside the castle walls, the mist grew thicker and thicker. The kingdom guards sneaked the queen to a small boat where Hans was waiting for her. The plan was to take the queen away from the kingdom in secret.

But the queen will not go alone. She will have a bodyguard to protect her.

Hans saw the knight climbed on the small boat first and help Elsa get on it like a gentleman. The man asked Elsa about the bodyguard. "Who is this?"

"My personal bodyguard. What else?" Elsa answered.

"And he's name will be?" Hans asked.

The knight spoke, "Jack of the Overlands."

That name reminded Hans about a man with white hair. He can't tell where he heard that name. "All right. Just watch your back. This pale woman has some nasty tricks on her sleeves."

"I'm trained and prepared to face any obstacle in the journey ahead, sir." The knight answered like a disciplined warrior.

Hans began to row the boat towards the large ship hiding within the mist. It's Elsa secret ship that will take her to that safe place that Hans described. "It will be a long journey, my queen."

Elsa did not reply. Her mind's busy thinking about her sister and the kingdom she's leaving behind.

The knight asked Hans, "If I may ask, where exactly is this _safe place_?"

Hans gladly answered, "To the Southern Isles, of course."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Drink

**Note:** If you get mixed up, read the final chapter of Dark Secrets: Twelfth Brother. This will explain the new characters. Remember, these two stories are connected.

* * *

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 6: The Drink**

They have arrived at the Southern Isle. Hans, Elsa and her bodyguard Jack of the Overlands got off the ship and lay low. Elsa put on her cloak and hid her face under a hood. Hans, from his world, wore a transparent mask and immediately changed his look. Elsa was amazed by the magic he used. Jack was just not impressed.

They need to hide for they are in enemy territory. If Elsa was seen, the King of the Southern Isle will send his soldiers and capture her. He despised the young queen for accusing his son for attempted murder. The old fool doesn't want to believe his youngest child will pull off this kind of deed.

"Why the Southern Isle?" Elsa asked Hans from an alternate world.

"Because I have a hidden headquarters here. My friends and I build bases throughout the Multiverse so we can monitor everything. If there is a threat that will jeopardize all existence, we will come to stop it."

"And what's in this base?" Elsa's bodyguard asked.

"Hey! What about us?" The stowaway named Oliver who was with the unconscious couple Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene asked them.

"Stay in the ship, time lord." Hans said. "We will discuss this later."

"Mister, your world is in grave danger. Shadow people will burn this world and-"

Hans shut him up. "Yeah. We have encountered those kinds of danger. Just stay put. We will return." Hans commanded him. "Alright, my queen. Let's go."

Then Elsa's stomach growled.

"You looked hungry." Jack said.

"Yeah. We should hurry to Hans' base." Elsa said, denying the fact that she really is hungry.

Hans insisted. "You need food, my queen. You ate too little during the trip."

Elsa retorted. "I'm worried, okay? I can't eat properly when my sister's all alone back at Arendelle."

Then the hero commented. "That explains you girls looked so thin. In my world, the royals in our time is a little chubby because of the meals they eat."

The young queen frowned at them which made the two feel uneasy. Then she replied. "Fine. Let's eat."

* * *

The three went to the nearest tavern. Luckily, they were the only people in that place which means they can get their orders quickly. No more waiting. A blond tavern girl approached them with a smile and asked for their order. "Alright, boys and... girl. We have a pot full of milk, three different wines- some are pretty old, and a lot of bread in different shapes and sizes. We also have new drinks if you want to try them."

Hans ordered milk and bread for Elsa, "A warm milk and freshly baked bread for the lovely lady." and two glass of wine for himself and Jack, "Two cups of your finest wine of all the Southern Isle." The tavern girl smiled at Hans and Jack, "Okay. Anything else?"

"That's all, Miss." Hans smiled back at her.

"I'll deliver your orders in a minute." She said.

"Do hurry." Hans said, checking his watch. "Please. We are in a tight schedule."

"Sure thing, handsome." She then left with their orders. Still have that huge smile of hers.

They got their orders in time. Hans gave the tavern girl a golden penny. The young peasant was surprised to received such valuable item. She thanked him and left.

Jack didn't mind asking. "Where did you get that penny?"

"From Midas." Hans answered. "Anyway, dig in." He took a sip of the wine and took a piece of bread. He gave a piece for Elsa. The knight did not take the wine. He slid it away.

"You are not drinking?" Hans asked.

"I don't want to get drunk. I must remain vigilant. I'm her guardian." Jack watched his queen. Elsa took a bite on the bread little by little. She chewed slowly.

Hans watched and seemed to be frustrated. "Can you eat normally?"

Elsa yelled at him. "This is how I eat!"

"Well, you need to go a little faster."

"Don't bother me, Hans. Even if you are from another world, Hans is still Hans."

"Elsa is still Elsa." Hans smiled. He doesn't seemed to be angry or sad about the fact that he was compared to the scoundrel prince. "You still have her personality. Quiet and calm... but then aggressive when everything goes wrong or just... annoyance."

"Are you telling me you have Prince Hans personality too?"

"I used to be... until you changed me."

Then Elsa was intrigued about the Elsa from his world. "What happened to the two of you?" She asked.

However, before he could tell her, Oliver barged in the place and went straight to them. He yelled. "We need to talk about Time, mister! Time is in danger! Shadows are coming!" Oliver took a deep breath. He ran around town looking for them. "Man, you were just near. I did not see that. I should've known... man. All that time wasted."

Jack gave his wine to the exhausted man.

"Thanks." Oliver said once he received the cup. He took a big gulp of the wine and he was completely quenched. "Alright. We need to stick to the point here. Those shadow people will consume Time and will destroy all existence. We must stop them. Leave her and together we will stop the villains behind-"

"No." Hans answered.

"What do you mean _no_? You are a hero, right? Hero from another world? You must help me."

"I said no, Mister Oliver. Elsa is my responsibility now."

The young queen got some mixed feeling about Hans. He doesn't seem to be the same Hans she knew. He's totally different. Jack has no comment to that. He kept watchful around them until he got a glimpse of the tavern girl staring at them. She looked suspicious. The girl quickly looked away when she saw Jack looking at him.

Something's not right.

Oliver berated Hans. "You are going to save this girl instead of protecting the world? Hans, listen to me. If you help me and stop these shadow people, we can save the world and her as well. Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"No. This is much different." Hans said. "I told you. There are people hunting her down. Her counterparts were hunted down and killed. You need to understand, Oliver. She's the only one left in existence and I can't let her die this time!"

"Let her go, Hans. She doesn't need anyone. She can protect herself. I mean, she's the freaking Snow Queen!"

"I will never abandon her."

"Tell me why, sir? Why are you so concerned for her safety?"

"She's my wife!" Hans yelled out loud.

With that sudden revelation, Elsa almost choked on the milk that she was drinking. She coughed and coughed. Hans asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine." Elsa instantly left the table. She needed some space.

"My queen..." Jack stood up to accompany her.

She denied his company. She ordered him to stay. "No, Sir Jack. Stay with them. I just need water." Elsa went to the tavern girl and asked for a cup of water.

Jack got his eyes on the mysterious tavern girl. He watched as the girl gave the young queen a glass of water. But then something caught his attention.

"So, she's your wife." Oliver continued their argument.

Hans replied, "She _was_ my wife. The Elsa from my world _was_ my wife and I lost her from that Snow Queen!"

Jack quickly noticed the deception. It is the glass cup she offered to Queen Elsa. It is not glass. It is made of ice. "My queen! The water!"

Elsa paused and turned to her bodyguard. Luckily, her lips had not touched the mouth of the glass. However, at the same time, Hans coughed blood to the tavern table. It spread all over it with chunks of bread crumbs that he ate. Hans felt a sudden sting in his stomach. Oliver was startled to see a lot of blood right in front of him. He fell to the floor in terror. "What is going on?!"

Hans tried to get up but his guts were in pain. He fell to the floor screaming in agony. "El-Els-s-saa..."

Jack moved three feet away from him as Hans cried for help. He continued vomiting blood on the floor. Horrified by what transpires, Elsa called for help. "Somebody! Help him!"

And then Oliver coughed and puked out blood on the floor. His stomach and heart burning uncontrollably. He immediately knew it was too late. He was poisoned. With his last breath before he continued puking blood all over the floor, Oliver faced the terrified and confused Jack. "The gem... u-use i-i-" Slowly, Oliver descent to the darkness of death. He's eyes rolled up as he lied down to the pool of blood.

As two of his companions were poisoned, immediately Jack knew what happened to them and who did it. He turned around and looked at the tavern girl. She poisoned the wine. "YOU!"

Unfortunately, the tavern girl has already pulled out a weapon. A Southern Isle crossbow. She fired the weapon and shot Jack. "Argh!" The bodyguard fell to the blood stained table with the arrow on his chest.

When all men were down, Elsa dropped the glass of water and blasted the tavern girl with her ice blast. She froze her to the wall. "Who are you?"

The blond girl laughed at the queen. "You will never know." She looked down and watched as the water on the glass cup spread on the floor and turned everything into ice. That water was intended to freeze her and turn her into an ice statue just like the Snow Queen's victims. Elsa's dress was caught by its deadly magic. Quickly, the queen tore the lower part of her dress to avoid the cursed freezing.

Queen Elsa has escaped her demise. The blond girl was disappointed.

"Hans? Jack?" Elsa called them. Sadly, they were gone. Anger filled her heart, Elsa grabbed the girl's neck and threatens her. "What have you done? Who are you?"

The girl smirked at her. A killer smile. "Gerda. You may call me Gerda."

After the introduction, an arrow was shot under the floor and hit Elsa's foot. The young queen dropped to the ground in pain. Someone's under the floor and this someone has caught her off guard.

Gerda remarked. "Nice shot, Kai!"

A man came out from the tavern basement carrying a crossbow. He looked at the wounded queen and three dead men. He snickered at her. "Oh, the Queen will be pleased."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Violence

**Note:** If you get mixed up, read the final chapter of Dark Secrets: Twelfth Brother. This will explain the new characters. Remember, these two stories are connected.

* * *

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 7: The Violence**

Badly injured by the arrow on her foot, Elsa crawled towards a wooden post and leaned back. Her three companions were killed right in front of her. Horrified, Elsa looked away from their corpses and watched the two murderers walking freely. The man, who shot her foot with a crossbow, dragged the bodies to the side and then grabbed an ice pick to break the ice that hold his partner on the wall of the tavern.

The woman named Gerda complained to the man. "Hurry up, Kai. We must move quickly. Our queen awaits."

He responded, "I'm trying. This ice is thick. Hard to break." Kai wiped his sweat after stabbing the ice countless times. "This ice magic bugs me."

Then Elsa asked them. "Who are you people?" Her foot sore as she moved her leg. She tried to remain still and ease the pain. With all that pain, she cannot let out her own magic. Somehow, she cannot access them. "What have you done to me?"

Kai explained as he continue his ice picking his partner out from the magic ice. "Physical pain negates your abilities. Loses your focus. Your mind, Miss, is distracted by the pain on your foot. That is why you cannot perform your winter abilities."

Gerda added. "But this is temporary, girl. We have summoned the Queen. She's coming here right now."

Elsa panicked but she remain calm and started to think of a way out.

"Curses!" Kai threw the ice pick away and went towards the three corpses. He opened Hans' coat, looking for a weapon or a tool that can break the ice. "There has to be something here." Then he saw Hans' Cosmic Saber attached on his belt. "What do we have here?"

The young queen yelled at the man. "Do not touch him, you murderer!"

The man grinned at the young woman. "He's dead. He wouldn't mind." As he took the weapon, he kicked the corpse towards the others. Kai managed to switch on the sword made of light and used it to melt the ice on Gerda.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked them. She has questions that needed to be answered. "Please. If I'm going to die today, can you tell me what you are planning to do with my body?"

"Oh, okay. You are about to face the same fate of your counterparts anyway. Well, here it goes." Gerda explained. "Our beloved Queen Wynter wanted to take back her power that she scattered all over the Multiverse several years ago because she's an almighty goddess. But then an omnipotent shadow man threatens to destroy worlds and so our Queen decided to retrieve those fragments of her godly power."

"What kind of power will she obtain if she has it all?"

"We call it the Great Wind. Other people usually call it Ice Age. But mostly, it is called the _Infinite Winters_."

"Infinite Winters?" Elsa remembered her vision. Prince Hans of her world has a discussion with his parents that she'll cause a great catastrophe called the Infinite Winters. That is their reason they sent their son to kill her in the first place. They said it is a dark prophecy. "She's going to unleash that to my world! You're going to let her do that?"

Gerda responded. "If the Man of Death comes to your world, then she will unleash it here."

Then, the tavern suddenly turned cold. The water immediately froze solid and the ice that held Gerda got even harder. The cracks on the ice that Kai made so far disappeared. "Great! What now?"

The door opened and the cold winter winds entered. The wooden tavern floor froze as a pale foot stepped on it. Elsa's eyes widen as she saw the tall woman entered the house wearing an exquisite long white dress and a disturbingly expressionless golden mask.

It's Wynter.

It's the one and only Snow Queen has come to take the fragment inside Elsa. She saw the incapacitated Elsa on the floor and then turned to her two disciples. "You have done well, children. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, your Highness." Kai and Gerda thanked their Queen for her kind words. It lifts up their spirit. "We served well and forever we will serve you."

"Yeah, yeah... I know." Wynter took of her gloves as she prepared her magic. Then she noticed the three dead men lying on the bloody floor. "What happened here?"

"Her companions, my queen. One of them is her bodyguard." Kai said. "Um, my queen... Gerda needs your help-."

Wynter waved her hand and made the ice that Elsa created on the tavern girl turn into snowflakes. "Continue."

Kai went to the corpses. He held their heads up so the Snow Queen can see. "This man over here is Oliver. That's what they call him. This knight's name is Jack. This young man is the bodyguard. Not so mighty when an arrow struck his chest."

The Snow Queen was a bit shocked. "Kai, you killed these men?"

"It was me." Gerda took responsibility of her actions with a huge smile on her face. "I killed them all."

Elsa looked away from the faces of those fallen men. She cannot believe how they treated them.

Wynter remained silent, trying to contain her disbelief to her followers. But she cannot. "Why did you kill them?"

"Because they are protecting the Queen." Kai said. "What is wrong, my queen?"

The Snow Queen then turned her sights to Elsa. She gave her a disturbing stare. "Oh god."

Kai paused. "My queen?"

"I did not tell you to kill people. I want you to bring her alive!" Wynter was disgusted by their actions.

Kai and Gerda just smiled at their queen. A very creepy smile. "But Your Highness, you killed a lot of your counterparts and the people you have encountered. And so we did what you did. Kill everyone who stands in our way."

"This is wrong!" Wynter yelled. "This is not what I wanted you to do! I killed my counterparts because they are a part of me! They can be restored when I'm done! The people I faced... I did not kill them!" A sudden rage has ignited inside her cold heart.

Without any warning, the tall Snow Queen reached to Elsa's pale face and glossy hair and started to pour in her magic into the pores of Elsa's skin. Something's wrong.

Something is out of place.

Wynter can feel it. But she cannot explain it.

Elsa can feel the cold sting on her face. The freezing begins and she can feel her nerves burning. She exclaimed, "Please, stop!"

"There's no time." Wynter continued.

"Please! Please, stop! I don't want to go yet! Please, oh god! It burns! Just stop!" Elsa cried for mercy. She tried to use her own magic however they are not working. She's completely helpless. "Please... please..."

With all seemed lost as Elsa began to lose her senses, a loud voice interrupted the queen. "LET HER GO!" Wynter, Kai and Gerda turned around and saw the knight Jack stood up with an arrow on his chest. "For the last time, let her go."

"How?" Gerda was confused. She's sure that she shot him directly to his heart.

"Have you checked his pulse?" Wynter asked her two subordinates. The two did not checked and they hate to admit their mistake.

"Forgive us, my queen." Kai said. "We made a mistake."

"A mistake that doomed us all!" Wynter dropped the unconscious but alive Elsa and faced the knight herself. "Leave her, noble knight. You have done your job! Her death will save your world from an incoming apocalypse."

"I've heard enough!" Jack was playing dead so he could get information from them. A very risky move considering that the queen and the her two followers could mutilate his corpse. "Let her go. Leave this place! Never to return!"

"Fool!" Kai yelled. "You don't understand! Shadow people are coming to kill us all!"

"You are all crazy! Just like this Oliver talking nonsense!" Jack pulled out his sword forged by the Three Forge Masters of the Realm. It said that it can slice an armored dragon's neck instantly. There is a possibility that it can cut a storm into half. Or it could be just a make-up story by peasants who just seen little of the sword's power.

Gerda taunted. "So what? You are now a big guy with that big sword of yours? You can't beat our Snow Queen! She's far more powerful than you and your petty sword-" Then she choked as a blade struck her throat in a quick second interrupted her in mid-sentence. A long dagger just hit her vital artery. Blood spilled out from her mouth and opened neck as she gasped her last breathe.

"Gerda!" Kai was shocked to see his long time friend and partner killed right beside him. He caught her before her head hit the tavern floor. Her blood spread on his shirt. He tried to save her but it's too late. She's gone. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye. She didn't also get a chance to say her last words.

After seeing one of her servants die, Wynter turned back to Jack and saw the knight raised his arm forward. He threw that dagger. A quick attack that she didn't notice. That man has great speed. Faster than any mortal she had encountered. Without any words to express her anger, the Snow Queen blasted him with her mighty storm. A powerful blast of wind projected out from her hands.

Faster than the wind, Jack dodged the attack and then swinged his sword to Wynter.

A killing blow.

The tall Snow Queen got a glimpse of the blade heading straight to her masked face. She got zero chance of evading that. Her eyes opened wide as the mighty blade moved towards her. Quickly, she shut them and then felt blood splattered on her mask. Wynter opened her eyes and saw her last follower Kai blocked the blow.

Kai coughed out a lot of red as the blade hit his arm and chest. The blow was so powerful that it sliced up his arm and pushed through to his chest reaching his vital organs. With his last breath, Kai grabbed the blade of the sword and held it tight so that the knight cannot retrieve it. After that, he pointed his crossbow to Jack's unprotected face point-blank, making sure he got him. "For the Queen!"

He then pulled the trigger.

Wynter froze in terror as the two men dropped to the floor dead. An arrow rammed to Jack's skull and Kai bled to death by the fatal wound on his chest. "This is wrong. So wrong."

Though she's the only one standing, she felt a presence around her. A familiar one. Dark and sinister. Trying to think about the moments that transpired in that tavern. Wynter realized that they have been controlled. All of them including her. "You're here all this time."

"Always." The shadow man stepped out from the dark corners of the settlement with a small grin on his face. "I just wanted to see your face when you realized it."

The Man of Death has done it. The cruel thing he has ever done. The shadow man has the power to influence people to do violence. He influenced Kai and Gerda to kill Elsa and her companions. He influenced Wynter to attack Jack with an intent to kill. He also influenced Jack to take his dagger and threw it to the tavern girl.

He has done it. The puppeteer of violence has showed the queen of winters his cruel power of manipulation.

"Damn you." Wynter said.

"Now that the _boring_ characters are gone..." The dark entity smiled, thinking that everything is a dark fairytale. "... we can get back to where we started."

The Snow Queen turned to the shadow man and she knows what to do next. She got her eyes on Elsa. She's the only piece left to defeat the Man of Death.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Passing the Torch

**Note: This is an unedited chapter. Next chapter will be the last.**

* * *

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 8: Passing the Torch**

The people of the Southern Isles began to feel the cold weather in their land. It is strange for they have never expect to see winter on that day. Yesterday was a hot summer day and people cannot stand the heat. But these people didn't know that Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the great and mighty Snow Queen Wynter are in their homeland facing the dark forces of the Man of Death.

"How dare you manipulate me!" Wynter cannot accept it. She has been controlled. Used her for his own sadistic pleasure. "You wanted me to kill this noble knight."

"Well, you have to appreciate that the knight was quick. I should've used him to kill all of you." The Man of Death felt a little disappointed. "But no matter... now that we are all here, we can continue." The shadow man's pitch black body began to transform into molten red. The wooden tavern floor below his feet burst into flames.

Elsa can feel the rising heat around her. It is like she's getting closer to her fireplace back at home. She began to sweat quickly in a unexpected rate. Her dress began to change color as the temperature goes up. The young queen has no idea what to do next. Her body's numb and her foot wounded. She cannot get up and escape. She cannot use her powers for she's weak.

But then, a cold touch caught her off guard. The hand of the Snow Queen grabbed her wrist tightly.

Elsa turned and see Wynter holding a snow globe with her. She has no clue why she has that or what she will do with it. Elsa just watched the Snow Queen do her thing.

Wynter cracked the snow globe and threw it to the floor. Instantly, a portal opened for two women to escape. The Snow Queen carried Elsa and jumped through the enchanted doorway leading to a safe place.

But that doesn't stop the Man of Death. "So that's how you travel worlds." The shadow man turned down the red power and changed his form into dark gas. However, the portal closed immediately after the two have escaped. "We will see each other again." But then something glimmering in the tavern. A great orange light. The dark entity turned and saw Oliver's corpse lying on the frozen pool of blood along with the corpses lying around. The light came from inside the corpse's clothes. The Man of Death reached down to the pockets and then found the enchanted opal gemstone emitting rays of orange light. He saw a marked on it.

One dot.

Like the dice.

"The First. Gem of Time." Man of Death has just hit a jackpot. "I have never thought I found one here." He knows what the opal can do and he knows what to do next.

* * *

Wynter and Elsa got out from the southern isles and to the ice castle where the snow queens lives. Even though she was wounded by the arrow from the other world, Elsa went up to the shaking Snow Queen. "Are you alright? Can you still walk?" She asked.

Wynter seemed to be terrified back there. Her hands shaking with fear. She tried to hold it. Wynter sat down on her throne room, trying to take time to breathe and relax. She has lost two of her trusted friends. and she was helpless to save them. "I'm alright. It's just... it's a close one." said The Snow Queen.

"What happened back there?" Elsa asked

"Back there... you have a witness the power of the Shadow Man. He call himself the Man of Death. He influences living beings to do violence and I was caught by his power... overwhelming power."

"Is that the reason you want to kill me? Turning me into ice?" Elsa remember what the Snow Queen said back at the tavern. "You want a piece of me to defeat that entity?"

"Well, technically, I don't kill my counterparts. I just take the power that I placed within them so I can use my almighty strength against these dark entities." Wynter answered. Her reasons and backstory are long and she has no time for that.

"So do you want to kill me right here right now to get all the power you need to defeat this shadow man... to defeat this dark entity?" Elsa has feeling of letting go. She's ready to face death. She ready to leave the world.

"No. I have decided to give this responsibility to you." Wynter said. "I have done enough. I am tired. I can't continue... have to do this... you have to save the world and other worlds. I want you to do this. You can't do it." The Snow Queen pointed at the frozen wall of her throne room with the insignia of a snowflake. "Go to my chamber that is where I kept all of the fragments I have collected throughout the multiverse. I have gathered enough power to pull this off so I'm giving them to you... use it well and remember this is for the entire existence. This is for the other worlds... save them from the shadow people. Save them, Elsa."

The young queen was confused. With everything that happened, she cannot take that big responsibility. Her mind about the existence of alternate worlds cannot comprehend it. Elsa began to feel dizzy and her world whirled around her. "What's going on?" Her body began to glow blue and the light inside of her slowly faded. "What happened?"

"No." Wynter felt the fragment disappeared like it was never there. "No! That can't be!"

Elsa stayed still, waiting for something to happen. "What was that?"

Wynter answered. "The fragment inside of you. It's gone!"

"You took it?"

"No! I-." The Snow Queen's eyes opened wide when she looked at Elsa. "Oh, dear goddess!"

"What is it?" Elsa did not move a muscle but her head hurts do bad. She doesn't know what caused it. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Wynter did not respond. She just watched as scar marks began to appear on Elsa's face and neck. Then another on her hands and arm. The Snow Queen ran towards Elsa and grabbed her blue dress.

Surprised by her actions, Elsa resisted. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

But she did not. The Snow Queen ripped her dress open, just the top. Shocked and horrified, there's a large scar mark between Elsa's breasts. That's where Wynter put her fragment when Elsa was a newborn.

Elsa looked down and saw the scars on her body. She screamed in horror as she saw them. She has no idea how she got them or remember anything that gave her those marks. "What's happening to me? What's going on?" She grabbed the Snow Queen, begging for help.

"I... I don't know." However, Wynter knows it was the Man of Death. It's his sick deed. She doesn't know how he did it but she knows his work. A lot of them in the past. The shadow man must have got the fragment from Elsa... when she was a toddler. There's no way to explain it but the Snow Queen knows what they must do. Go back to Elsa's world. Stop the shadow man once and for all. "There's no time! You must take the fragments!"

"I can't!" Elsa stared at her fingers slowly fading before her. First, her right little finger and then her left. The next her fingernails on her index fingers. They are being mutilated. "What's happening to me?!"

"We must get you back!" Wynter opened the chamber where she kept the fragments. She summoned them and they responded. The glass canisters shattered and the fragments flew towards the Snow Queen. They did not merge with her but simply, they formed into an illuminating snowball. Wynter wants to give them to Elsa.

The young girl feel to the floor when her kneecaps disappeared as well. Something's chopping her down piece by piece. She has never seen that kind of magic before or see anything that can do that to any person. "HELPME! PLEASE!"

Wynter approached her with the enchanted snowball on her palm. "You need to understand. In the multiverse, there is always a core of existence. In other words, I'm the core of our existence and you are my counterpart. I'm the original Snow Queen and you are a copy of me."

"What are you going to do?" Elsa watched as her limbs slowly vanish but kept on listening to the masked woman.

"I'm turning you into a core of our existence. Once you have these fragments, you will be the new Original Snow Queen. You'll have my powers and you can defeat the shadow man once and for all."

"What happens to you?" Elsa asked.

"it doesn't matter now. You must take it and stop the Man of Death. Be the new Snow Queen, my dear." Wynter held Elsa's cheek. She removed her golden mask and revealed her face to the young queen.

With her surprise, Elsa teared up seeing the face of the person she lost. "Mom."

Wynter did not answer. She slowly pressed the snowball on Elsa's chest and let the fragments on her counterparts flowing inside Elsa, changing her into an Original. After the blue light wrapped around her, Wynter froze and then later crumbled into a pile of snow ending her existence. Her last words were "I'll always be here with you."

The blue light lessens and a new Snow Queens rises. Her body whole and new. Full of power. As she feel the power, the emotions, the memories of her counterparts flowing inside her, Elsa opened her eyes and see the world in a new way. She has obtained the knowledge that Wynter has.

The worlds.

The three beings.

And the Six.

But that doesn't matter now. Elsa is ready to face the Man of Death with her new form as the original Snow Queen. That means she's going to bring the _mirror_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Frozen

**Note: This is the final chapter. Epilogue coming soon...**

* * *

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Part 9: Frozen**

The kingdom of Arendelle met the cold night.

Then a portal opened wide at the middle of the kingdom and the new Snow Queen has returned. However, upon her return, she did not expect to see what has happened to her beloved home. The castle is in ruins and the houses are abandoned. There are no lives left in the kingdom expect one.

The kingdom's queen.

Elsa ventured forth to the ruins of her kingdom but she doesn't seem to mind what happened. All she think about right now is to stop the Man of Death before he destroy more lives. Also, she remembered her sister Anna. She wondered what happened to her. Kristoff must've got her out and went to the valley safely. The young queen tried to think positive. Her sister's safe and she doesn't need to worry about it.

Elsa entered the castle and into her throne room were she found a massive hole on the ceiling. She turned to the left and saw a large boulder. Could it be that it was catapulted? Or the Man of Death threw it? But then the queen stepped on something fragile. She looked down and saw a skeleton lying on the ruined floor. She took a good look around and found a lot of skeletons, some of them were in pieces, scattered around the ruins. "What happened here?" The bones were older like they were there for years.

Suddenly, a voice answered her. "Kill one baby. Change history forever."

The snow queen turned to the side of the room where the throne was placed. There she saw the shadow man creepily leave the dark corner of the throne room. The Man of Death has done it. He destroyed her kingdom. "What did you do?" Elsa waved her hand and launched a quick ice blast on the shadow man pinning him on the wall.

The Man of Death simply slipped through the ice and marched forward to have a normal conversation with the new Snow Queen. "It's amazing how you survived. It's simply amazing."

"What do you mean?" Elsa remained on guard and listened to the shadow man.

"I killed you... when you are still a baby."

"How did you do that?"

"I went back in time." He showed her the orange gemstone with a single dot on it like a dice. She recognized that gem before. It's He's. The man who called himself a Time God who came to warn them about the shadow people. The crazy man was right all along. "Well, now that you are here, alive and well... that means you have become the new core of your own existence. It sounds good news for me because that's what I'm trying to achieve here." His body turned into blazing red, preparing for his attack. "I'm destroying every core in the multiverse! One core dies, the entire counterparts will die as well. That is what I do." And then a blast of force made a loud sonic boom like a giant cannon fired its powerful shot.

Elsa felt the mighty force as the Man of Death charging towards her. The atmosphere quickly increased as the red entity closing in. The snow queen reacted immediately creating a thick wall of ice to block.

The red shadow man manage to pierce through the ice wall. Large blocks of ice and lukewarm water burst out as he got through the other side. Then he was surprised Elsa has gone. He turned around and saw the pale woman used the wall to block his vision.

The young queen froze the floor and popped out long ice spikes below the shadow man.

The Man of Death struck the floor with his fist and the force of his punch caused a powerful explosion destroying the ruined throne room of Arendelle.

Elsa managed to get out through the broken window and dived into the sea. She resurfaced and froze the water so she can stand on. She looked up and see her castle burning. It is totally gone. Her world. Her old life. The Man of Death took everything she had. Everything she loved. Then her anger fueled her and drives her to be a mighty force of nature. "The prophecy is right all along." The atmosphere quickly dropped below zero and the clouds above began to spin starting a snowstorm. Elsa is just above the eye of it. Her pale skin began to freeze, turning her into crystal blue and her eyes turned dark.

The prophecy of the Infinite Winters came true.

Elsa started the storm and poured all of her power to the Man of Darkness still inside the burning castle. She screamed in rage as she blasted the castle with the mighty winter winds. The flames were completely extinguished in a second and the ruins crumbled by the powerful force of the blast. Elsa destroyed her home with the shadow entity in it.

But that doesn't stop there. The Man of Death punched his way out from the frozen ruins and attacked the queen in a flash. Red streak of heat landed a hard blow on the snow queen. She felt the burning punch on her face and the force that pushed her away. Elsa got back on her feet quickly and strike back with several large ice spears and blades. She learned that from her male counterpart Prince Elias. He used that to protect his brother Anton.

The Man of Death simply waved his hand, sending a strong heatwave to melt and evaporate the ice Elsa threw at him. But then he did not anticipate her next move.

Elsa created a small necklace chain with extreme freezing magic embedded on it. She leaped towards his back swiftly like the winter breeze and then wrapped his neck with it. She got that from her counterpart from another world who created a birthday necklace for her sister Anna. The snow queen used it to choke the villain. She learned that from her counterpart the Crystal Maiden the woman that Hans loved in his world.

The dark entity tried to burn the necklace but it's no use. It keeps on freezing. He then tried another way. He pushed his head back, headbutting the queen.

When her enemy struck her nose, she lost hold on the necklace. After that, she received a powerful blow on her gut.

The Man of Darkness hit her again but it was blocked.

She kicked the villain away and took time to recover. Her nose hurts and the pain distracts her.

"Feel the burn!" The Man of Death exclaimed.

The shadow man burst out intensely bright flames around his body. He's no longer a dark entity. He's a fire entity. The red gem that he consumed just gave him more power. Elsa must find a way to take it out. She had an idea in mind but that will bring the second Ice Age and killing people who has never experienced extreme sub zero climates. She doesn't want to do it but her guts telling her to. It is the only way to defeat the entity. "Prepare yourself!" She said as she brought down the snowstorm around the fire entity. She create a strong blizzard, blocking his vision and leaving him immobile. He can barely move as the strong winter winds spin around him. His intense flames died leaving his glowing red body bare.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

But Elsa did not stop. She kept on spin the storm, making it bigger and bigger. The trees froze in a second and their leaves shattered instantly. The storm grew and grew until it covered the entire continent. People from other kingdoms and villages quickly died as they freeze to death. They did not scream. It was silent. Elsa doesn't want it but she has too. The Snow Queen waved her hands, keeping the storm spinning.

The Man of Death is under the eye of the great blizzard. His body began to numb. He cannot move his fingers. They started to freeze. The fire inside of him cannot get out. "What kind of magic is this?" Cracks started to appear on his body. He's breaking apart. He's becoming fragile. The entity cannot speak or move his mouth as they started to freeze as well.

Elsa saw what's happening to him. She threw a large icicle to the shadow man's stomach. It struck the villain and manage to push the red stone out from his body. The Man of Death shattered and broke down into a thousand pieces. And then he was gone. She eased down the storm for the battle is over. Elsa approached the black fragments of the shadow man, checking if he's dead.

Few seconds later, nothing happened. The fragments did not break or move.

It's over.

The Snow Queen reached down to the three stones that the shadow man left behind. Stones of Red, Orange and Purple. Each of them have numbers on them. She saw One, Two and Six. Elsa began to recognize them. Her counterparts have seen and heard of those stones before. They are powerful and pretty ancient. Older than the world. Older than time itself. These six existed for so long.

Now the question is how many have the shadow people gathered.

"Five." Someone read her mind and answered her question.

Quickly, Elsa turned and saw a small slithering shadow struck her face went inside her. It's the Man of Death. He's turning her into his host, a living vessel.

The shadow man smirked. "Good for me." The entity turned into smoke and the three gems she dropped to the flat frozen sea. The black smoke went through the hole of her armor and sipped inside her body. The shadow man has possessed the Snow Queen. "Now we are one."

The young queen panicked. She has no idea the shadow man can possess her while in her prime. "How?"

"We have studied you 'two' for so long and we have found a way to get inside your material bodies." The shadow man chuckled inside Elsa's head.

Elsa can see the silhouette of her enemy in her sight. She tried to blink but his grin was still there. "Get out! Get out!"

The Man of Death laughed. "Now, it is time for my final act!"

"Final act?" Elsa agitated when her body started to move. The shadow man is controlling her. "No! NO! What are you doing?" Her hand waved and created a long ice dagger.

"Finishing my mission."

"No!" Elsa learned something from her mother's memories. "If you are going to kill me while you are inside of me, you will die."

"That's my purpose here. Risking my own existence to finally kill the one who protects the multiverse. Once the Infinite Winters gone, the entire material world will be defenseless against the horde of darkness." The shadow man raised the dagger and aim to her heart. Their heart. The core of their existence. "That is why I was called the Man of Death in the first place."

"NO!" The queen tried to stop him but she cannot control her arms.

But then, "ELSA!" A man called her name from the blinding blizzard.

Elsa looked ahead and saw the man's silhouette. "Hans?"

Unfortunately, it was not him. It's a mysterious man who just came to save her. However, he will be too late to see it. He saw the young queen raised the long dagger preparing to stab herself. "Elsa! NO!" He knows what's going on. He's know what the shadow man can do. He knows what the shadow man will do. He ran as fast as he could, trying to save the protector of the multiverse from the frozen dagger. "Elsa! Hang on! I'm coming!" But what can he do? He's far away and with the powerful blizzard slowing him down, he cannot reach her in time.

Then the shadow man whispered to Elsa. "It looks like I'll survive after all. There's my next host." His eyes looking at the man running towards them. "I'll just slip a little of my essence inside of him and wait for it to grow and I'll be back to take down the 'second one'. Looks like you are the only one who's going to die here." The Man of Death swings down the dagger straight to Elsa's heart.

"NO!" The mysterious stranger witnessed a powerful conclusion. A flash of blue light struck him sending a powerful shock wave across the frozen sea. The waves reached to the Southern Isles.

Elsa doesn't want the shadow man to possess this man. She doesn't want to leave this world just like that. She doesn't want the Infinite Winters to be destroyed. And she wanted to see her sister again if she fixed the damages. She wanted to see her beloved Anna again... one last time. Maybe, one last time to see Hans... Her mother, the first Snow Queen Wynter, gave her this second chance. Elsa doesn't want to waste it and make her mother's death meaningless.

And so, before the Man of Death swings the dagger, Elsa inhaled and then made a gentle blow which cause a strong wind. This wind caused a blue cosmic light and after that a powerful shock wave.

Once the snow and cloud settles, this mystery man went back to his feet and watched as the place was cleared from the snow. Up ahead, he saw the iceberg. Inside of it is the young queen Elsa froze herself with the shadow man inside. Both are completely trapped and are in stasis. "Elsa! Elsa!" The man ran towards the big chunk of ice. He punched it, trying to break the ice open but it was too hard his hands turned red. He strike it again hoping to break it. Later, he did. Just a small crack. However, it repair itself.

"Elsa." He began to understand what she's trying to do. She wanted to seal the shadow man inside of her so he cannot escape and do more damage to the world. A bold move. "But... there has to be another way than this." He watched Elsa frozen inside the ice eyes closed and body in a floating position. She sleeps peacefully inside while the shadow man screamed in defeat.

That's a relief.

The mysterious man wept as the sunlight showered on to the frozen sea, melting its surface. He looked down and saw the the gems about to sink to the depths. He took the two and went to shore. He watches as the sea melted and the frozen queen sunk to the bottom of the sea. "I failed..." He said. "I failed to save you, Elsa. I tried to... I really tried. But I still failed. I did everything to get back here but in the end, I failed."

He looked at those glowing stones in his possession. Red, Orange and Purple. He doesn't need them right now. There is no point on using them. The man decides to keep it safe for the future to use it. For now, he must hide the gems from the shadows that lurks around the world trying to get their hands on them.

Then he started to think about the bright side. Now the Man of Death has been stopped. That means, there will be 'two' shadow men to stop. There is nothing he can do but to thank Elsa for risking her life to save the multiverse... for now.

But he still hopes for her return.

"I promise that I'll find a way to free you from the shadow's clutches. I promise I'll find a way." he said.

As this stranger left, a shining orange light was left at the seashore. It was the third gem.

* * *

In another place and another time, Prince Anton pointed his sword at a red witch interrogating her. He showed her the fragments of his dead brother. "Tell me, witch. Which among you have this kind of power? Answer me!"

Two of his knights were behind him, their hands on their swords preparing.

The witch answered, "You dare barged inside my house, little prince. You think you have authority here!"

"Answer my question!" Anton pulled her hair and placed his blade close to her neck. "Answer me! Who has this kind of magic?"

She quickly answered. "No one. The Frostmancers were extinct for a thousand years. Your brother is the only one who has that power. There are no Winter Witches left in this world." The witch let it all out. "That's all I know. I swear to the goddess. That's all I know."

Then Prince Anton lets go of her and commanded his guards to leave the place. "We are done here." Before they leave the witch's house, the prince said farewell to the red witch. "Thank you for your cooperation, witch. Farewell." He shuts the door and left to interrogate another.

The witch spoke her name. "It's Krista. Remember it."

* * *

In an alternate world, a poster of Elsa was placed on the street lamp post. On every street, there were posters of her with a huge sign: MISSING. Anna was going around placing posters everywhere in the city. Her eyes were tired for she has never sleep for a week. After going around distributing MISSING posters of her sister, Anna went back to their apartment where the sisters reside.

Anna leave the pile of posters on the coffee table and grabbed a drink fro the fridge and took a sip. Reaching down from her pocket is her sister's aquamarine glove. Anna looked at it as she began wondering where her sister might be right now.

"Where did you go, Elsa?" Anna sat down with her head in her hands.

She started to cry for the summer night is cold and silent.

 **END**


	10. Two New Paths

**Note: This is the Epilogue. Who is the man who tried to save Elsa? Long story because of explanation. Forgive me.  
**

* * *

 **AU: Infinite Winters**

 **Epilogue: Two New Paths  
**

The Man of Death has changed the course of history. He killed Elsa of Arendelle in the past and so she exist no more. Her death affected the entire history of Arendelle, Southern Isle and the kingdoms connected to it. History has changed and it will never be the same again. The poison that killed Hans and the others was made from Southern Isle. When the Man of Death altered the past and as a result caused the Southern Isles to disappear from the map, that poison was not then created and used. The people from another world were not affected by the changes of time.

As the snow came down to his cheeks, Hans from the alternate world woke up finding himself lying on dirty snow. He got up like he was awaken by the morning alarm. Hans looked around and saw four people with him. They were awaken just like him. Hans recognized all of them.

…especially the two who murdered them. Kai and Gerda. He remembered their faces.

"You!" Hans pulled out his saber. However, it was no there. He then went for his pistol and aim it at the two. "You! You poisoned us!"

The knight named Jack who was tasked to guard Elsa responded. "I wasn't poisoned. I remembered… an arrow killed me… and...Elsa! Where's the Queen? What did you do?"

The young man Oliver who claims to himself to be a young Time God was surprised to see the place around him. "We should as the more important questions. Where are we? Are we not in the Southern Isles?"

Hans and Jack looked at the landscape to see the big picture. It is a snowy wasteland. The land is empty and the sea is frozen flat. It's hard to tell which is land and which is the sea. The winter clouds hovering above them makes a dark atmosphere. A feeling of tragedy and loneliness. "What happened here? Where is the tavern?" Hans recalled there were cottages, inns and people when they first arrived. Now… it is empty. The land is empty, flat and cold. No trees or grass.

Just dirty snow on a vast empty land.

"This is strange." Jack commented.

Then the two, Kai and Gerda, spoke. "Please, we didn't do anything." Kai said. "We cannot remember what happened." Gerda added.

Hans pointed the barrel of his gun closer to Kai's neck. "And why should I believe you?"

Gerda begged for their life. "Please! We did not know what we were doing! Something happened to us… when we arrived here… we were attacked by a man. Man with black cloak."

Then Oliver knows what they were talking about. "A shadow man."

"Who is that?" Hans asked.

"Put down the saber, man." Oliver said. "They are innocent. They were controlled by the shadow man. Those creatures have that power to influence people to kill."

Hans puts away the saber and listened to the 'time god'. "Alright. I'm all ears." But then he made it clear to them. "I still don't trust you two."

Kai and Gerda understand.

Oliver explained. "Shadow people are entities living outside Time. They came here to destroy Time itself. Just like I told you before."

"Destroy Time?" The pale knight Jack was listening. "That's absurd. No one can do that."

"Oh, but they can. These shadow people have figure out the way to destroy the Time." Oliver told them the darkness' true plan. "They are going to invade the material world by destroying Time first."

Everybody were not surprised. They were just confused like little kids listening to the math teacher.

Kai and Gerda were not sure if that was a shadow man. They don't want to believe that the enemy of their queen was the one controlled them.

Jack thinks it was a joke, thinking that the so-called 'Time God' is delusional.

However, Hans believed his story. He has encountered cosmic beings that tried to destroy his world many times. He fought many battles against almighty beings and won all of them. Hans can tell it is a Level 10 threat. "Alright. If this 'shadow man' is here to destroy the world… this world apparently, what is he going to do next?"

"I don't know." Oliver said. "I only know they possess live or dead bodies, they make doorways and…" And so he remembered his previous encounter with the shadow people. "They want my gem."

"Gem?" The four people were curious. What is this gem? Why would those shadow people want a jewel? Strange. It is not like they are looking for a powerful wand, a cursed ring or a magical sword of power. They are looking for a small jewel. That's the questions that jumbled inside their mind.

Jack asked, "What is this gem?"

"Gem of Time." Oliver said. "I told you, guys. It is real!"

But then all of a sudden, a burst of blue light flashed from the horizon. Hans detected a powerful energy signature from that direction. "Well, we have found where the queen is."

Jack wanted to get there as fast as he can to help his queen. He pointed his finger to Kai and Gerda. "You two! Do you have a transportation spell to get us there fast?"

The two responded. "We don't have. But we have this orb that could take us to another worlds."

Hans provided a solution. "Come with me. I have my Levitation Ring. We can get there faster."

"How about us?" Oliver asked.

"Just catch up. Find a way to follow us." Jack answered.

* * *

The two men followed the direction where the blue light appeared. As they reached there, they saw a thawed sea of Arendelle. It looked like the battle was over. "We're too late."

But something caught Jack's attention... the stranger who came to save Elsa. He was standing at the shore watching them. Jack noticed the man was holding three gems. "YOU!" He thought it was the shadow man but this mysterious individual suddenly disappeared from their sight as it went through the purple light.

Hans saw this person and manage to get a picture of the man with his Sitron device before he disappeared. "Damn it! He got the three gems!"

"We can't let him get away!" Jack said. But a glowing orange light was shining under the shallow waters. It was the orange gem. "I thought this man took it."

Hans recognized its color. "It's Oliver's gem! That's the thing he was talking about."

That gave Jack an idea. "Oliver claimed to be a Time God, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Hans tried to get the clear picture of the stranger's face in his Sitron device. He waited for Jack's response but he only got was silence. "Jack?" He turned and saw the knight disappeared from the flashing orange light. "Oh, no." Jack used the gem to get back in time.

Jack travelled back in time, minutes before the stranger disappeared... before everything happened in Arendelle. Upon his arrival to that point in time, we was greet by a powerful blizzard. It is middle of a great battle of elements! The powerful winds blew him away sending him farther from his destination. Quickly, Jack pulled out his dagger and stabbed the frozen sea to grab on to. After that, he regained his balance and stood up against the wild winter winds. He just have to be careful while moving forward.

Jack can only see blue and red streaks of light waving around the center of the chilling storm.

It was Elsa and the shadow man fighting. Fire vs. Ice.

Jack saw her struggling to win her battle. He prepares his weapon. Jack was ready to help her defeat the shadow man.

Unfortunately, someone stopped him and pulled him out from the battle. Out from Time itself. Jack was standing in the white void. Right before him were three cosmic entities looking down at him. Their sizes dwarfs the entire planet. Jack was stunned but then terrified by their appearance.

Beside him was man in cloak holding a scythe. Jack heard whispered behind him and so he turned around. There he saw thousands of cloaked men and women watching him. They all have scythes but each have their own unique blade.

"Who are you, guys? What is this place?" Jack asked the important questions. His life just got a little confusing.

The cloaked man who pulled him to the void answered. "You are in the Realm Between Infinite Realities. The Center of the Multiverse. I am Horatius and we are all Fathers of Time. That includes Mothers to the women over there in the crowd." He introduced himself and the cloaked individuals.

"Why am I here?"

The cloaked man answered with a smile. "Everything will be revealed soon. As for now, we want to tell you about some important things... concerning about the shadow people."

Jack listened.

* * *

"That's my purpose here. Risking my own existence to finally kill the one who protects the multiverse. Once the Infinite Winters gone, the entire material world will be defenseless against the horde of darkness." The shadow man raised the dagger and aim to her heart. Their heart. The core of their existence. "That is why I was called the Man of Death in the first place."

At the same time, Jack was sent back there to do what had to be done. He knows what he must do now. He has a mission.

Once the battle was over and the frozen queen sank beneath the depths of the thawed sea. Jack encountered Hans and his past self. He turned to them but he looked away, avoiding being identified. Knowing there's nothing for him to do there. He left with the three gems in his possession.

Of course, he left the Stone of Time behind so his past self will use it.

As travelling away to another destination, Jack remembered what the cloaked man said to him. "Find the six before they get them. That's the only way to save her."

Jack accepts this quest.

* * *

Now that Hans was alone, ditched by Jack. The knight left to go back in time to save Elsa. As the hero observed, Jack failed. But Hans wondered if that man he saw was Jack. He checked the Sitron device and the facial recognition confirms it. "Where in the world are you going, Jack? With those three gems, it is dangerous to run around with them."

Suddenly, a bright portal opened up just right before him. Kai, Gerda and Oliver finally catch up.

"How did you get here?" Hans asked.

"Snow globe." Oliver was amazed by the device. He wanted to try it someday. "So, where's Jack? The queen? My gem?"

"They are not... gone, right?" Kai and Gerda were worried.

"I don't know about Elsa. But Jack... he took the gems." Hans just can't help ignore what reason Jack left with all the gems. Did he do something to Elsa? He can't tell.

Oliver then asked the hero. "Now that the queen and Jack are missing and my gem gone... what are we going to do now?"

Hans looked at the two servants of the former Snow Queen. "Both of you! Tell us everything you know... start with the gems!"

The two was willingly tell them. "Okay. But we must get to our place. It will be clear to explain everything there."

"Lead the way." Hans commanded them.

Kai opened the portal to their world and all of them left Elsa's devastated world behind. Hans took another look at it before leaving. He just realized by looking at the big picture. He failed protecting that world. The superhero turned away, trying to accept his failure.

The portal closed behind them cutting off all connection to that world.

As the sun shined at the ruined war-torn kingdom of Arendelle, snow melted and grass grew around the destroyed castle. The prophecy of the Infinite Winters came true. Now that it's over, life returns to Arendelle. That's the only good thing about it in **THE END.**


End file.
